No lo haré
by Kire
Summary: [Hr&H&R] Romance muy pero que MUY SUTIL. One-shot. Hermione está sumida en un augurio total y decide escribir una carta dirigida a nadie en especial, donde confiesa todos los sentimientos vividos. (Read&Reviews)


No hay consuelo.Ni para ti ni para mí.Ya no.Porque lo hubo durante un tiempo pero se las hojas de los árboles en Otoño.Y el sentimiento que se tiene ahora es el mismo que se tuvo en su tiempo.Impotencia.Impotencia fue lo que sentí correr por mi sangre.Impotencia que avivaba mi fiereza.Creí que jamás volvería a experimentar ese sentimiento que pensaba olvidado en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza, pero veo que no.Estaba la mayoría de las la mayoría de las decisiones que tomé, que fueron erróneas.

Aún no decidí mi estado de ánimo.Quizá estoy contenta, por haber madurado; quizá triste, por no volver a verte; quizá orgullosa, por lo mismo; quizá ninguna de las anteriores; quizá indiferencia hacia todo lo que me rodea.Y no sé tampoco cómo llegué a esta situación.Sólo tengo vagos recuerdos de nosotros, de la pandilla, de nuestras aventuras, de nuestras escapadas... e incluso creo recordar un beso.Pero es un recuerdo tan translúcido como mirar a través de un cristal.No sé si fue real o no, pero es el único recuerdo de amor que tengo.

A decir verdad, creo que hasta entonces nadie se había preocupado por mi vida sentimental.Hasta entonces y desde entonces.Tampoco es algo que me importe mucho, pero sería una grata muestra de interés por su parte.No sé si algún día quise a alguien, no sé si te quise a ti o a él.No sé si me quise.No sé si querré.No sé siquiera si ese verbo existe para mí.Algunos creen que jamás volveré a interesarme por nadie.No me importa lo que digan, piensen o crean de mí.Porque dejó de importarme desde el día que olvidé todo.Desde el día que os olvidé parcialmente.Desde ese día no he vuelto a ser la misma.

¿A quién le escribo esto? A nadie en particular, aunque la carta vaya con destino fijo. ¿Por qué lo hago? Por nada en concreto. ¿A dónde pretendo llegar? A ninguna parte. ¿Cuándo dejaré de maltratar mi mente de este modo? Quizás nunca. ¿Por qué sigo aguantando? A veces creo que para demostrarle al mundo que soy más fuerte que él, pero llego a caminos sin salida en los que la moraleja no es otra más que si esperas algo del mundo no te lo dará, pero si en cambio no lo buscas, ten por seguro que vendrá a ti tan rápido como pueda.Dijeron de mí que era muy inteligente, la más inteligente de toda mi generación.Decídme, inmundos patanes, ¿Qué conocimientos he de aplicar ahora que ya he probado todo y no hay resultados?, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con la inteligencia que yo misma me obré?, es más, ¿De qué narices me sirve todo aquello?. Vosotros no me enseñasteis a sobrevivir allá afuera.Allá en el mundo real, el mundo exterior.Vosotros me arropasteis y me disteis calor como nadie lo había hecho, pero me doy cuenta que no haciais más que fabricarme de nuevo para manejarme a vuestro antojo...

Nadie me dijo jamás que esto era tan duro.Nadie se preocupó siquiera de preguntarme cómo me sentía después de lo sucedido.Nadie nunca me vio cuando yo estaba tan derrumbada por mi propio peso.Y yo jamás me quejé de aquello.¿Alguna vez me oisteis ser grosera con vosotros?, ¿Alguna vez grité hasta quedarme afónica por la angustia que me consumía por dentro?, ¿Alguna vez os parasteis a pensar en que detrás del semblante de tristeza se escondía alguien mucho más destrozado de lo que a simple vista parecía?, ¿Alguna vez os visteis en mi situación? Pensadlo y comprobareis mi dolor.Y a eso añadidle el hecho de no recordar apenas nada de lo sucedido.Añadidle las noches en vela intentando recordar.Añadidle las miles de preguntas que me hice.Añadidle el peso de creer que por tu culpa, la vida de alguien se perdió.Añadidle los recuerdos repentinos y la tormenta interior.Añadidle los continuos desmayos y mareos.No.Jamás sabreis qué es sentir eso.

Pasaron más de seis meses desde que perdí la memoria y decidí salir de mi cuarto.Y fue entonces cuando recibí la terrible noticia."Hermione, él murió, ¿No lo recuerdas?"-Preguntó mi madre con semblante preocupado.Parece increíble que apenas tenga recuerdos nuestros y en cambio recuerde ese día a la perfección.Recuerdo mi ropa.Un pijama añil vaporoso, sucio y ajado, de manga larga y de verano.Es curioso.Me parece que fue el único día en el que, a pesar de ser Invierno e ir apenas abrigada, no sentí ni por asomo frío.Iba descalza, pero no sentía mis pies.De hecho, no sentía mis extremidades.Mi cuerpo prácticamente andaba con movimientos estáticos y respiraba muy de vez en cuando.Tenía los labios morados y los ojos verdes.Ya no tenía uñas.Las había malgastado tontamente en noches de duros pensamientos.Las usé como puerta trasera.Aparecí lentamente con pasos muy cortos en el salón de mi casa.Mi madre, que llevaba una falda vaquera, una camiseta beige de algodón muy fino y sandalias beiges con, exactamente, tres centímetros de tacón, me miró atónita y dejó caer su taza de té a la moqueta.

Quise hablar, pero no recordaba cómo hacerlo.Había estado tanto tiempo sin mediar palabra con nadie, que había olvidado cómo se hacía eso.Mis fonemas eran ya muy rústicos.Sólo alcancé a decir "Harry" y fue entonces cuando mi madre me lo dijo.No lloré porque había derramado tantas lágrimas por aquello que me estuvo atormentando y que luego resultó ser cierto, que ya no quedaban fuerzas.Quise llamar a Ron, pero resultó una mala idea.Yo grité de impotencia como nunca lo había hecho y mi madre se echó a llorar.Mi padre me cogió fuerte por las muñecas y me sentó en un sillón.Fue entonces cuando comprendí que Ron era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo.

Y pasaron los años.Bailaban frente a mí.Yo solía subir a la azotea a intentar recordar.Porque aún hoy no sé si es que de verdad me sucedió algo y perdí la memoria o es que mi subconsciente borró todo aquello por alguna razón, pero aún está dentro de mí en algún lugar.Viejas fotos, cuadernos, libros, antiguos regalos de cumpleaños, de Navidad...todo allá arriba esperando a ser observado por alguien en la prenumbra y en la soledad.Alguien que resulté ser yo."Tengo la sensación de que me he perdido toda mi vida.".Me dije a mí misma.Sigo pensándolo aún a pesar de que he reconstruido la mayor parte gracias a aquellas cajas de recuerdos.

Por lo que pude saber a mis 20 años gracias a Ron, tú y yo una vez fuimos algo parecido a novios.Supongo que de aquellas yo debía gustarle a Ron, ya que me contó todo esto con lágrimas de despecho en los ojos.Ese será otro de los momentos más señalados para mí.Me contó lo sucedido con Voldemort.Y por suspuesto, no lo voy a mencionar en esta carta.Porque esta es una carta especial.Es mi última carta.Después de escribir esta carta tiraré todos los pergaminos.Tiraré todas mis plumas.Mi tinta.Lo arrojaré al mar junto con todas tus cartas.Él sabrá qué hacer con todo eso.No quiero que te sientas ofendido.No quiero te sientas triste.No quiero te sientas ni mucho menos culpable de mi decisión.Si alguien debe acarrear con la culpa, esa soy yo.

Quiero hacer que recuerdes que esto es tan sólo causa de la impotencia que sentí y siento.Es causa de la desesperación.Es causa de la soledad.Es causa de la incomprensión.Es causa de la, tal vez, locura.Causa de la ira.De lo inextricable de mi ser.Porque toda yo soy desconcertante, insólita, inusual, sorprendente, excéntrica e incomprensible.Porque soy paradójica al fin y al cabo.Y tomo esta decisión después de haber abandonado cualquier esquema que podía tener en mi mente para salir adelante.Quiero que sepas, también, que antes de nada le di a Ron lo que él quería de mí.De este modo os he tenido a los lo que sois y pudisteis ser algún amigos y quizá algo más.Quiero que, pese a todo, todo sea más fácil para Ron.Ya que él es el único realmente púgil, resistente y luchador de los tres.Porque yo ya no puedo más.Y tú tampoco.

Supongo que podría ser denominada cobarde, pero antes de nada quiero hacer saber a todo el mundo que jamás lo he sido.Aunque Ron lo sabe y tú también, y con eso es suficiente.No me queda mucho que decir, salvo que dejaré todo lo que tengo a Ron, que es el único que de verdad se preocupó por mí, después de todo.Hoy voy a hacer una lista en mi mente de los recuerdos que quiero conservar toda la eternidad.Empezando por el recuerdo del día en el tren.Ese día no lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.Le sigue el beso translúcido que aún no sé si te correspondía a ti.Después el beso de despedida de Ron.Y finalmente el recuerdo de escribir esta carta y llorar como nunca.¿Para qué negarlo? En estos momentos soy débil.Hasta una fina y suave brisa podría conmigo.Mi letra va perdiendo su perfección habitual y es lógico.Las lágrimas que derramo aguantan cinco segundos en mis ojos antes de dejarse descender tristes y solitarias por mi tez.Me impiden leer lo que escribo pero no importa, no escribo con la mente, si no con el ón que aún no sé a quién de los dos pertenece.Se me olvidaba añadir nuestras aventuras a la lista de recuerdos infinitos.Pero ya va a dar igual.Seguro que tú los guardaste muy bien en tu mente.Estoy prácticamente convencida de ello.

Deberías sabes, antes de nada, que voy a mandar a Hedwig.Supongo que es la más indicada.Habrás de saber, también, que ella está sufriendo tanto como yo.O quizá más.Se le nota triste.Creo que es hora de la despedida, ya que va atardecer dentro de poco y he de acercarme a la playa.Vagaré solitaria y melancólica por la orilla hasta que decida arrojar tus cosas al mar.Y hacerlo yo después.Hedwig se acercará al cementerio(aunque no me gusta llamarlo así) y dejará esta carta exactamente en el lugar donde pereces.No habrá rosas rojas.Ni tampoco tulipanes.Ni fotos tuyas.Ni cosas que quiera dejar allí.Sólo esta carta intransferible.Soy totalmente consciente de que no podrás leerla, pero para mí es como entregarte una carta cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y esperábamos impacientes nuestras cartas...y todo era mucho más fácil para los tres.Y me hace sentir mejor dentro de lo que cabe.Es como si lo supieras todo.

Finalmente quiero hacerte saber que estos últimos años han sido un infierno sin ti.Ya no somos lo que éramos.Ya no.Deséame suerte.Y valor.Te quiero, Harry, y siempre te quise como buen amigo mío que eras.Y por supuesto siempre querré a Ron y jamás podré olvidarlo.Os quiero a los dos.Por favor, no me olvides, Harry.No me olvides, Ron.Yo no lo haré.

Besos y abrazos,

Hermione Granger.

Hermione le entregó la carta a Hedwig con cara de satisfacción y de tranquilidad absoluta.Lentamente fue recogiendo las cosas y se dirigió a la playa.Las últimas palabras que digirió a sus padres fueron "Voy a salir.Os quiero".Y sin abandonar esa sonrisa de melancolía y ese nuevo sentimiento se fue con paso firme hacia donde el sol se ponía.Los finos y últimos rayos se reflejaban en su semblante de sosiego.A cada paso que daba le venía un recuerdo grato a la mente.

Pum."Los dos deberiais poneros ya las túnicas..."Pum.Nicholas Flamel.Pum."¿Yo?Libros e inteligencia"Pum.La piedra filosofal.Pum."Te has vuelto a romper las gafas.. Oculus Reparo!"Pum."Temer un nombre sólo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado"Pum."La encontraron junto a la biblioteca..."Pum."Te necesitamos, Hermione.Ahora más que nunca."Pum."Tom Sorvolo Ryddle...Soy Lord Voldemort"Pum."No tiene gracia, Ron.Podrían haber expulsado a Harry".Pum."¡Es un hombre-lobo! Por eso ha faltado a tantas clases"Pum.Sirius.Pum.Lupin.Pum.Pettigrew.

Pum."Harry, no va a venir"Pum."¿De qué está hablando?"Pum."¿Quereis afiliaros a la P.E.D.D.O?"Pum."¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no significa que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!"Pum.

"¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?"Pum."No te lo voy a decir..te reirías de mí"Pum."Le he explicado que le dejaré salir cuando lleguemos a Londres".Pum.La Orden del Fénix.Pum."Dice que dejes de echarnos la bronca".Pum."Esa Umbridge.."Pum."¡Pues a mí me paració una buena idea!".Pum."Y no habría estado de más mencionar lo fea que me encuentras".Pum."Pero si yo no te encuentro fea"Pum.Sirius...Pum.Detrás del velo...Pum."Te veremos pronto, compañero"Pum."Muy pronto, Harry".Pum."Lo prometo".

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a la playa.Sin pensarlo dos veces entró despacio en el mar.

"Hasta siempre, Harry"-Dijo en un susurro casi para sí misma.

Y arrojó todo al mar.El sol ya casi no asomaba sus ojos.Aquel día quería dormir más pronto que nunca.

"El sol tiene sueño-pensó-y yo también...ya va siendo hora de que descanse como me merezco.."

Sonrió más abiertamente que nunca y entró más en el agua.

"Adiós, chicos. No me olvideis.Porque yo no lo haré."

Y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer.Su cuerpo permanecía allá en el mar, solitario.Su alma, en cambio, se estaba marchando.

Poco lejos de allí, Hedwig estaba posada en una losa de piedra.

"Harry Potter", ponía. "1990 - 2008".El sol se había escondido por completo.Y en el fondo del mar una chica perecía plácida...

"No me olvideis.Porque yo no lo haré"


End file.
